1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a turbo-machine transportation framework, for example for a turbo jet engine with high dilution (or by-pass) ratio.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The use of a framework is necessary in order to support, for example, a turbo jet engine during its transportation over distances which may be substantial, from the works of engine manufacturers to those of the aircraft manufacturer or aircraft operator. Such a framework must be suitable to enable use both with road transport means, as well as aerial or maritime means without it being necessary to apply modifications to those means for adapting them to the material transported. One previously proposed framework has the form of a platform surmounted by arms extending vertically and provided at their extremities with attachment means cooperating with complementary means attached to the casing of the turbo-jet engine. In general the latter is held isostatically at three points, two points at the front, one point at the rear. Such frames are designed in order to satisfy handling conditions by persons who are not provided with the necessary qualifications. For this reason their design is simple and robust enabling ready practical application and avoiding any risk of harm to the material transported.
Once the engine arrives at its destination, and is taken over by the aircraft manufacturer or other end user, the frames are returned to the engine manufacturer in order to re-use them for the transportation of new or re-conditioned engines.
With the aim of reducing their bulk and limiting the costs of transport when empty, it is possible to arrange the frameworks in twos and dispose them, with one opposite to the other. It is apparent that this solution has not been satisfactory since the support members are subject to stresses for which they were not designed, and, various handling operations may be effected with less care than is necessary for material such as turbo jet engines, giving rise to damage requiring repair work on the frameworks before their re-use.
The object of the invention is thus to facilitate transportation of empty frameworks in order to reduce costs on the one hand, and to limit the risk of damage to the material on the other hand.